I long to be like you
by Anya Lestrange
Summary: O fato é que ambas estavam sozinhas, uma sozinha na vida e outra na morte. Justo? Nem um pouco. Verdadeiro? Até demais. E a loura poderia dizer que sentia-se solitária. .:One-shot:.


Disclaimer: Porque ter ideia pra fanfic angst lavando louça é algo. Recomendo ler ouvindo Like You, do Evanescence. Ninguém me pertence, é.

* * *

Ela já devia estar acostumada a acordar no meio da noite com gritos lhe assombrando os pensamentos. Já devia estar acostumada com a sensação de que algo saira errado. Já devia estar acostumada com a saudade incomum que lhe habitava o peito. Já devia estar acostumada com o fato de que havia uma a menos. Mas não estava.

Nunca iria se acostumar realmente com tudo tão fora dos eixos, tão fora dos costumes. O fato é que ambas estavam sozinhas, uma sozinha na vida e outra na morte. Justo? Nem um pouco. Verdadeiro? Até demais. E a loura poderia dizer que sentia-se solitária.

Apertou o manto de seda contra a pele nua dos ombros e deixou um gemido de angústia escapar dos lábios pálidos. A dor nunca passaria? Já se passaram anos que ela cansara de viver e ainda continuava, esperançosa por algo que desconhecia. Estaria muito bem, obrigada, caso não a tivesse visto naquele estado, porque saberia que sua irmã não estava mais lá, mas ao menos poderia manter a imagem dela viva, mesmo que insana, quando pensasse nela.

Mas a caçula viu. Viu os olhos sem vida, viu o corpo abandonado. E isto a perseguia por onde quer que ela fosse. O desespero que a dominava quando fechava os olhos e não via nada além de Bella morta era tão forte que chegava a ser palpável. Ela podia senti-lo escorrendo por entre os dedos enquanto toda e qualquer chance de dormir bem aquela noite se dissipava.

Narcisa sacudiu a cabeça e levantou-se, saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas silenciosamente, com medo de acordar alguém. Seu filho estava ali, deitado no sofá e aparentemente com frio. Ela se permitiu abrir um sorriso fraco e o cobriu com um cobertor leve que estava numa outra poltrona, afinal, precisava cuidar bem daquilo que lhe restara. Caminhou até a cozinha e tomou um copo d'água, estremecendo com o toque gélido do líquido em seus lábios; estava completamente sem sono e solitária.

Então, sua mente a levou até algum canto do passado. Um passado bonito quando elas eram crianças bobas e inocentes, brincando com as bonecas de porcelana que Andie ganhara. Certamente a outra irmã detestaria ver as duas mexendo em suas coisas, mas elas não ligaram para isso no momento. O sol agradável contra suas peles pálidas, o conforto que uma trazia à outra e as risadas infantis era tudo o que precisavam para serem felizes. Sim, felicidade era a palavra certa. Foi a época na qual Narcisa mais sentiu-se feliz.

Antes que pudesse perceber, seus pés a trouxeram até o porão e a sensação nostálgica a atingiu tão forte que ela desabou. As mãos trêmulas e já meio enrugadas vasculhavam desesperadamente as fotos, as recordações, as cartas, as bonecas, as lâminas e a felicidade que um dia ela conheceu. Apertou tudo no próprio corpo, como se isso pudesse levá-la novamente à época perfeita de sua vida. A época que ela não precisava se importar com a segurança da irmã pois sempre sabia onde esta estava, a época que ela não lutava contra tudo em que acreditava por causa da mais velha, a época em que ser como sua irmã estava no topo de suas prioridades.

_(I long to be like you, lie cold in the ground like you.)_

Ela lutou arduamente contra toda a vontade de ir até o local de recordação da mais velha e se jogar ali, para que seu corpo e alma se conectem novamente com a da outra. Sentia que estava perdida em algum lugar, uma alma navegando pela escuridão e, por mais que soubesse que sua irmã nunca admitiria, estava tão triste e melancólica quanto ela. Isto, é claro, se pudesse admitir alguma coisa. Sabia que, se ela pudesse, estaria tão sozinha quanto a própria Narcisa. E como uma boa irmã mais nova, Cissy diria que estava ali para sempre. Porque elas eram tudo uma da outra, significavam exatamente o mundo perfeito uma para a outra.

(_You're not alone, don't matter what they told you, you're not alone._

_I'll be there beside you forever more.)_

Mas ela nunca mais teria essa chance. Nunca mais diria uma única palavra para Bellatrix e nunca mais ouviria a voz aveludada desta. Nunca mais veria os olhos calorosos lhe fitando com certo interesse. Nunca mais sentiria o cheiro doce da pele da mais velha quando elas se abraçavam antes de irem dormir.

Tudo o que Cissy queria era a outra de volta e como sabia que nunca mais a teria, tudo o que ela passou a querer era, ao menos, estar junto da outra. Mesmo sem poder sequer respirar. Mesmo a sete palmos abaixo da terra.

_(I long to be like you, sis. Lie cold in the ground like you did._

_There's room inside for two)_

Havia espaço para dois corpos, duas almas, duas vidas conectadas. E Narcisa iria continuar buscando isso para finalmente ter paz, sentir-se feliz novamente. Precisava estar junto da pessoa que mais amou e lutou por. Precisava estar junto de Bellatrix.

E então, quando estivesse, não iria precisar de mais nada.

_(I'm coming for you.)_

Narcisa estaria completa.

* * *

N/A: Qualquer erro, me avise. Não tem nenhum couple nessa fic, só pra avisar. E qualquer erro relacionado à história de HP, me avisem gfdkhmngf. E obg.


End file.
